The Demigod Awards
by The Demigod Awards
Summary: "Demigods should get awards for their accomplishments," Malcolm agreed. "Which is why I've decided to create my own award system," Annabeth said. "In fact, why don't we give out awards to the demigods who tell the best stories? It'll be called... the Demigod Awards." An award system where you pick the winners. (Best AU/One-shot/etc.) Ratings K-T only.
1. Introducing the Demigod Awards

**This is an account made just to give out awards. The Demigod Awards doesn't belong to one author, it belongs to many different authors that are confused with the 'Phoenix Awards' and 'Veritas Awards' because they don't know how that works. So this is basically for the writers to vote on who they want.**

* * *

"Exactly. Demigods should get awards for their accomplishments," Malcolm agreed. "Even those who don't go on perilous quests all day."

"Which is why I've decided to create my own award system to recognize the accomplishments of our fellow demigods," Annabeth explained. "In fact, why don't we give out awards to the demigods who tell the best campfire stories? It'll be called... the Demigod Awards, placed in 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th places."

"That's a great idea!" Malcolm exclaimed. "And we should have different categories for it as well. It should be voted on by the public, too. This way it's fair for all of the demigods."

"Who do you think you would nominate?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't really know," Malcolm replied, furrowing his eyebrows. "I guess I'd say some of the more famous ones like Anaklusmos14, or greenconverses. Maybe demigods that I just found out about today, like LittleOwlet. They have weird names."

"I'm pretty sure that those are pseudonyms. They could be writers, because their stories are pretty good," Annabeth pointed out. "But did the last person just join today?"

"Well, I don't really know. I think she's still in the Hermes Cabin cause she's an undetermined but I only heard one of her campfire stories and I thought it was nice," Malcolm answered. "Maybe she's one of our half-siblings."

"I know Anaklusmos14 and greenconverses. They're both known for their amazing stories but until they're claimed they'll be undetermined-s. I'm pretty sure greenconverses is a daughter of Aphrodite, with all the romance stuff she talks about Percy and I," Annabeth mused. "But Anaklusmos14... that one I don't really know for sure. I don't even want to _think_ of Percy and another girl together."

"Jealous much?" Malcolm joked.

"Of a fake relationship?" Annabeth asked incredulously. "No way!"

"But who would you nominate?" Malcolm asked, wisely changing the topic.

"Maybe Will Solace or someone like that. His tales based on songs are pretty good," Annabeth replied. "He always sings nice ballads."

"True," Malcolm agreed. "So what should our categories be?"

"I'll think about it and have it written down," Annabeth said. "You'll see it on my desk by tonight."

* * *

_The Demigod Awards: Categories:_

_1\. Most Life-Changing One-shot:_

For the one-shot that captures important life-lessons.

_2\. Best AU fic._

For the best fic. that doesn't follow the main story line.

_3\. Best Song fic._

For the best song fic.

_4\. Everlasting Friendships_

For the most uplifting friendships; the ones that make us wish we had something like that.

_5\. *Well-written Romances_

For the romances that are well developed and not rushed. *Special Category that must have several people who nominate the story due to a large amount of badly written romance stories.

_6\. Best Humorous fic._

For the pieces that make you fall out of your chair.

IMPORTANT: All nominated stories must be rated K-T. Nominees must be currently active on FanFiction and will be voted on through PMs and reviews. Please send me PMs to nominate a writer for a certain category (which must be named) and guests can leave their nominations through reviews. This story will be updated only to announce winners and special mentions as well as clarify any doubts and announce the nominees. When the first set of winners are announced, a community will be created to keep track of the award-winning writers.

**PMs: Send category, writer's name and story for nomination and it will also count as a vote. You can vote like this as well; make sure to give your explanation of why that person deserves the award.**

**Reviews: Category/Writer/Story/Reason**

**Please send me any suggestions through reviews and follow this story to keep tabs on the awards. You might win something! Hopefully this allows more people to get their names out and get more people to read their stories.**


	2. Award Nominees

_The Demigod Awards: Categories:_

_1\. Most Life-Changing One-shot:_

For the one-shot that captures important life-lessons.

_2\. Best AU fic._

For the best fic. that doesn't follow the main story line.

_3\. Best Song fic._

For the best song fic.

_4\. Everlasting Friendships_

For the most uplifting friendships; the ones that make us wish we had something like that.

_5\. *Well-written Romances_

For the romances that are well developed and not rushed. *Special Category that must have several people who nominate the story due to a large amount of badly written romance stories.

_6\. Best Humorous fic._

For the pieces that make you fall out of your chair.

_7\. *NEW* Best Angst fic._

The things that you cry over and hold close to your heart.

IMPORTANT: All nominated stories must be rated K-T. Nominees must be currently active on FanFiction and will be voted on through PMs and reviews. Please send me PMs to nominate a writer for a certain category (which must be named) and guests can leave their nominations through reviews. This story will be updated only to announce winners and special mentions as well as clarify any doubts and announce the nominees. When the first set of winners are announced, a community will be created to keep track of the award-winning writers.

**PMs: Send category, writer's name and story for nomination and it will also count as a vote. You can vote like this as well; make sure to give your explanation of why that person deserves the award.**

**Reviews: Category/Writer/Story/Reason**

**Please send me any suggestions through reviews and follow this story to keep tabs on the awards. You might win something! Hopefully this allows more people to get their names out and get more people to read their stories.**

* * *

"That's odd," Annabeth remarked, frowning. "How do we have nominations _already?_"

Malcolm was silent for a minute before speaking. "I think that people already know who the best storytellers are..."

"Probably," she agreed.

"Any idea who the nominees are?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah," Annabeth replied, looking at a bunch of official-looking envelopes. "Hopefully I'll be able to read this stuff; the penmanship makes them look like someone was under attack while writing. Honestly, they shouldn't rush something like that."

"Very unprofessional," Malcolm agreed.

Annabeth sighed, looking at the cards.

"What's wrong?" Malcolm inquired.

She waved it off. "It's nothing. Something stupid."

"I won't laugh," he assured.

"Thing is..." Annabeth trailed off. "Well, some demigods don't have any competition."

"So?" Malcolm asked. "What's the problem with that? More awards for everyone."

Annabeth stared down at the envelopes. She could practically see the disappointed faces on some demigods who wouldn't get prizes.

"There's this one category... well, it's got a lot of competitors compared to the solos," Annabeth admitted.

"Ah," Malcolm acknowledged. "But that's how it has to be."

"Statistics show that the supporters of one story will support that writer before reading the other stories," Annabeth continued. "I want people to see everything before choosing their favorite."

"I can understand that," Malcolm replied. "But it's how things are, sis. Besides, they have one whole week to decide their favorites, from 1st to 4th place."

"Forget I said anything," Annabeth sighed. "On to the nominations..."

* * *

**Nominees: (Make sure to see voting procedures below)**

**Best AU fic:**

_"The Keeper of Time" _by 1in100Authors *****

_"A Thousand Years" _by blank canvas of me *****

_"Playing the Player" _by blank canvas of me *****

_"Alleviate" _by ForFun100

_"The Memory Taker" _by LittleOwlet

_"Death's Deception" _by DarkHorseBlueSky *****

**Everlasting Friendships:**

_"Nico and the Crow" _by DarkHorseBlueSky *****

_"Percy's Fathers" _by Liana Legaspi *****

**Best Angst fic:**

_"A Lecture on Love" _by Liana Legaspi *****

_"The Forgotten" _by 1in100Authors *****

_"Sugarcoating Promises" _by Innoverse

**Most Life-Changing One-Shot:**

_"Mortality" by _1in100Authors** ***

**Voting Details:**

**1) You must place the nominees from 1st-4th best.**

**2) With only two nominees, there is no runner-up.**

**3) Nominees can win by default**

**4) You are REQUIRED to give a reason for your first place choice.**

**5) *IMPORTANT* In addition, there will be one spot for 'Best Author'. This voting will have 1st-3rd places. Only authors with more than one nomination will participate in this category. The nominees for 'Best Author' have asteriscs beside their names. For this voting you should take into account the following:**

** -Grammar/spelling**

** -Plot originality**

** -Direction of story: is it going somewhere? Are there any distractions that take away from the main plot? If the story is complete, was the ending well-done, or was it rushed?**


	3. Winners

**Nominees: (Make sure to see voting procedures below)**

**Best AU fic:**

_"The Keeper of Time" _by 1in100Authors *****

_"A Thousand Years" _by blank canvas of me *****

_"Playing the Player" _by blank canvas of me *****

_"Alleviate" _by ForFun100

_"The Memory Taker" _by LittleOwlet

_"Death's Deception" _by DarkHorseBlueSky *****

**Everlasting Friendships:**

_"Nico and the Crow" _by DarkHorseBlueSky *****

_"Percy's Fathers" _by Liana Legaspi *****

**Best Angst fic:**

_"A Lecture on Love" _by Liana Legaspi *****

_"The Forgotten" _by 1in100Authors *****

_"Sugarcoating Promises" _by Innoverse

**Most Life-Changing One-Shot:**

_"Mortality" by _1in100Authors** ***

**Voting Details:**

**1) You must place the nominees from 1st-4th best.**

**2) With only two nominees, there is no runner-up.**

**3) Nominees can win by default**

**4) You are REQUIRED to give a reason for your first place choice.**

**5) *IMPORTANT* In addition, there will be one spot for 'Best Author'. This voting will have 1st-3rd places. Only authors with more than one nomination will participate in this category. The nominees for 'Best Author' have asterisks beside their names. For this voting you should take into account the following:**

**-Grammar/spelling**

**-Plot originality**

**-Direction of story: is it going somewhere? Are there any distractions that take away from the main plot? If the story is complete, was the ending well-done, or was it rushed?**

* * *

Annabeth squinted at Malcolm. "Did you, by any chance, try to veto these votes?"

_He totally did, _she mouthed to the crowd.

Malcolm scratched his neck. "Whaaaat? Who, me? Of course not!"

She glared. "You _did! _You tried to add in a new category for your girlfriend, didn't you?"

Annabeth tsk-ed at him. "You shouldn't do that, Malcolm."

He laughed nervously. "On to the winners!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but she began reading anyways.

"For the category of Best AU, in which we had six nominees..." Annabeth began. "In fourth place, we have 'Death's Deception' by DarkHorseBlueSky."

"In third place," Malcolm continued, "We have 'Alleviate' by ForFun100."

"In second place, we have 'Keeper of Time' by 1in100Authors," Annabeth said. "And finally..."

"The winner of the Best AU fic of the January Demigod Awards, who demonstrated time and time again why love is not a game is... 'Playing the Player' by blank canvas of me!"

The audience began clapping as the winners slowly went to take their trophies in the order mentioned before dying down and anxiously waiting for the winners of the next category.

"For the category of Everlasting Friendships, in which we only had two nominees, there will only be a winner and no runner-up," Annabeth announced. "Please give a round of applause to DarkHorseBlueSky, whose adorable story 'Nico and the Crow' won her the Demigod Award of January for Everlasting Friendships!"

The audience bust into cheers at the results as the camper went to collect her award.

"Quiet down, everyone," Malcolm ordered. "Now, for the category of Best Angst fic, we have three nominees. Two of which have been selected as winners. Annabeth, if you will..."

"In second place is 'A Lecture on Love' by Liana Legaspi," Annabeth announced. "And our winner, who did a fantastic job at conveying the wistfulness of knowing what could have been and the melancholy of leaving it all behind... Give it up for 1in100Authors, author of 'The Forgotten'!"

The audience cheered as the demigoddesses went up the stage to claim their awards together.

"Now, for the next category of the night..." Annabeth continued. "We will be presenting the 'Most Life-Changing One-Shot' award of January to our one and only nominee, 1in100Authors for her story 'Mortality'!"

The audience applauded once again before anxiously waiting for the final award of the night.

"Now, this one was sort of tricky," Annabeth said. "Here's the thing; this category had a tie for first place...sort of. In this category, Guest voters did not count and only writers with well-written stories' votes were counted. If we counted Guest voters and not members who have not written anything grammatically correct, Liana Legaspi would have won. If we did not count Guest voters and allowed members who have not written anything or have not written stories that are grammatically correct votes, 1in100Authors would have won. Without both, 1in100Authors would have won."

"However," Malcolm continued. "We'd like to think that people have integrity and would not try to cheat. Thus, we decided to curve this one and make both winners. That was the best solution we could find. The more the merrier, right?"

* * *

**Winners:**

**Best AU:**

**1\. Playing the Player - blank canvas of me**

**2\. Keeper of Time - 1in100Authors**

**3\. Alleviate - ForFun100**

**4\. Death's Deception - DarkHorseBlueSky**

**Everlasting Friendships:**

**1\. Nico and the Crow - DarkHorseBlueSky**

**Best Angst fic:**

**1\. The Forgotten - 1in100Authors**

**2\. A Lecture on Love - Liana Legaspi**

**Most Life-Changing One-Shot:**

**1\. Mortality - 1in100Authors**

**Best Author:**

**1\. 1in100Authors &amp; Liana Legaspi**

**2\. blank canvas of me**

**3\. DarkHorseBlueSky**

Congratulations and don't be afraid to use your new titles!


	4. Community Up!

**THE DEMIGOD AWARDS COMMUNITY IS UP!**

This is probably the most excited we've ever been for a community because it'll be used to showcase the talent of the many awarded authors for this people's choice award system. We're working with one of the Best Authors, 1in100Authors with an already established community that she is the founder of in addition to this one and we do hope that you guys check it out because the works there are true masterpieces that she has slowly hand-picked. As you can see, we've been in contact with her and it turns out that we agree on many subjects.

We've also gotten in contact with some of the more famous writers here and they have joined our team in hopes of making people's navigation through Fan Fiction easier. That's what we are, after all. We're just ordinary people who want to help others get recognition and we do want extra support to help us in our efforts. We are all aspiring authors and we're all working towards the same goal - to become real life authors. Please keep this is mind.

Remember that The Demigod Awards is made up of a group of writers who will remain anonymous unless we decide otherwise - hence the whole 'we' thing. We are not a single person; we are a team and that is why updates come so slowly (we don't always agree on how to present the awards).

We'd like to congratulate all the nominees and winners once again and we hope that they write their titles on their profiles and stories to support the cause and to make The Demigod Awards more popular.

We just want to let everyone know that we've been looking around at the nominees' stories and the winners definitely did deserve them. Beautifully written - all of them - and so the community will also feature nominated stories.

The next Demigod Awards will be held in March, but the nominees will be declared as soon as we receive enough nominations.

So for now, here are some things you might want to know:

1) We will be making a Writer's Guide To Writing story in the Percy Jackson category soon

2) We are doing our best to establish a better way of nominating people and for that we need you guys to follow/favorite/review

3) We might create a Forum to help move this process along - you will be informed of this soon

4) You may not nominate yourself. People have tried.

**PLEASE REFER BACK TO THE FIRST CHAPTER IN ORDER TO NOMINATE WRITERS AND DO NOT HESITATE TO ASK QUESTIONS.**

**Thanks!**

**Until next time,**

**The Demigod Awards**


End file.
